Smash War!
by Roy Of Fire3
Summary: The Smashers meet Master Hand for the first time! Will they be able to beat him? Or will the Smashers all perish at the gloved hand? And will adding this new boy help? Please R
1. The Smashers Go To The Beach!

**SMASH WAR!**

Chapter 1:

The Smashers Go to the Beach

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters in this story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We join the smashers in the Smash Mansion. Marth is chasing Young Link for stealing his sword and playing "Let's poke my older self"

Marth: Give me my sword you little brat!

Young Link: No!

Young Link ran down the hallway as fast as he could until he ran face first into Link. Link grabbed the sword from him.

Link: What the heck are you doing?

Young Link: ...Nothing

Just then Marth came charging up and tripped over Link's shoe. He stumbled and hit his head on the wall. Young Link took advantage of the situation and grabbed the sword. Once it was back in his hands, he took off running again.

Marth:(Shaking plaster from hair) Link, sorry, but I'm going to have to kill your younger self.

Young Link continued to run until he ran into Zelda and Samus.

Zelda: What are you doing?

Young Link: ...Playing

Zelda:(Taking sword) Isn't this Marth's?

Young Link: ...

Marth:(Running torward them) Yes!

Zelda:(Handing back sword) Here!

Link: What were you doing?

Young Link: Sorry! (Runs off)

Samus: Well, this was a nice way to spend 5 minutes.

Just then Princess Toadstool(A. K. A: Peach) came running up.

Peach: Guess what! We're going to the beach!

Marth: Really?

Peach: Yea! Come see!

Peach, Marth, Link, Zelda and Samus all ran to the main room. All of the other smashers were gathered around the information board. On the board was a notice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

)Beach Trip!Today! -

)Bring Sunscreen, sunglasses, etc. -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda: Hmmm...Well, I guess I better pack.

Pikachu: PikaPikaPikachuPi(I need to pack, too)

All of the smashers went to their rooms. Once they were all packed, they all went back to the main room. Back in the room, however, everyone was bickering back and forth. After a minute of this, Zelda had had enough.

Zelda: EVERYONE SHUT UP! NOW WE ALL ARE GOING TO MAKE GROUPS! ANYONE WHO OPPOSESS WILL GET A MOUTHFUL OF LIGHT ARROW!

All the smashers shut up very quickly.

Zelda: Now then, let's get the groups ready.

The smashers all gathered up and formed groups of 5.

Zelda: Now, lets go over the groups.

Group 1: Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Pichu, and Mewtwo

Group 2: Peach, Zelda, Samus, Jigglypuff, and Nana

Group 3: Yoshi, Nama(?), DK, Mr. Game and Watch, and Bowser

Group 4: Captian Falcon, Kirby, Ganondorf, Fox, and Falco

Group 5: Marth, Roy, Link, Dr. Mario, and Young Link.

(Nana and Nama are the Ice climbers. Nana is a girl and Nama is a boy)

Samus: Well, let's go!

Zelda used Forere's Wind and warped them to the beach.

(At the beach)

Marth: Well, this might be enjoyable

Roy: Yea!

The whole gang did what they wanted to do.

(Where Pikachu and Roy are)

Roy: Well, Pikachu, let's just put a little flag on and it'l be finished.

Pikachu: PIkapi(Ok, I'll get it)

Pikachu ran off to get a flag. Roy walked to the water for a second to wash his feet off. They both got back to find the sand castle gone.

Roy: Where did it go?

Pikachu: Pi(Where are you?)

Suddenly, a yellow lightning bolt comes out of the sky and lands right in the middle of their feet.Then a piller of fire about 4 feet tall came up and burned for about 5 seconds.

Pikachu: PIKAPI(What the hell!)

Roy: Holy Shit!

Voice: PK Fire!

Suddenly another lightning bolt came at them. Roy grabbed his sword and blocked it.

Voice: PK Fire

Another bolt came, but this time Roy hit it back and it hit a blue like bubble on the other end, where it came from.

Roy: Show yourself!

Suddenly, a little boy comes hovering out of a tree about 100 feet away and lands in front of them.

Boy: Go away! This is my beach!

Roy: I am not leaving! You can stop me from staying eather!

Boy: Really!...PK Fire!

The boy formed his hands into a lightning bolt and shot another lightning bolt at them. Roy and Pikachu jumped out of the way.

Boy: Darn! Missed!

Pikachu shot a little bolt of lightning out of his cheek and it rolled along the ground. The boy jumped up and hovered a little.

Roy: I'll kill you!

Roy started to charge his sword

Boy: What the...?

Roy: DIE!

Roy launched his sword at the boy. The next thing that happened would be so bad that I shouldn't talk about it. But who cares! I'm going to anyway! Roy launched his attack and hit the boy. The entire area then went up in flames and everything withen a 3 mile radius was burned to a crisp.

Pikachu:Pi(Ow)

Roy: Ow, that attack really does a number on me

Boy: Is that all you have got?

Roy: WHAT! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?

Boy: HEHE!

The boy dropped the little blue energy shield he was inside of.

Roy: That shield blocked my attack!

Boy: Duh!

Pikachu: PIKAPIKAPI(Block this!)

Pikachu charged at the boy, at the same time, Roy launched a fire ball at the boy. The boy put up the energy shield and the fireball hit it. It vaporized, but at the same time, Pikachu charged into him. The boy was sent fling.

Roy: How did you do that, Pikachu? You hit him! I couldn't though!

Pikachu:PIPIKA(That's weird)!

Boy:(Getting up) OW! You little rat!

Pikachu: (Headbutting the boy)PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA(That's _electric_ rat to you!)

Boy: OW!

Roy: Who are you, you little bastard?

Boy: I am Ness, and I come from Earthbound!

Pikachu: PIKAPI(Weird name!)

Ness: SHUT UP!

Marth:(Coming toward them) Hey Roy!

Ness:(Turning around) PK Thunder

Ness suddenly crouches and a blue electric worm with a big ball on the end comes out of his head. He loops the worm around and hits Marth with it.

Marth:(A little numb) OWOWOW!

Ness: Who are you?

Marth: Numb

Roy: That's Marth

Ness: Why are you here?

Marth: We're here on a vacation!

Ness: I was told that you all were coming here to destroy the town and kill everyone!

Roy: No!

Ness: Oh, well, that's why I attacked you all! I wanted to save everyone!

Pikachu: Who told you this?

Ness: If I say, he'll kill me!

At that time, all of the other smashers come to the spot.

Zelda: Who are you?

Ness: I'm Ness

Mario: Nica-a to-a meet ya!

Peach: Yea, Hi!

Pichu: Pi(Hi)

Ness: Hey you guys, nice to meet you all!

Voice: NESS! YOU LITTLE RUNT! YOU AND THE REST OF THE SMASHERS WILL NOW PERISH!

All of the smashers look around the area, but see nothing! Suddenly, the ground below them collapsed and they fell to a large metal room.

Roy: What's going on?

Voice: Prepare to die!

Suddenly, a large white hand appears in front of them and starts to talk again!

Hand: I am Master Hand! You will all die!

Master Hand opened his hand and swung it at them. He hit everyone but Ness, who hovered into the air.

Roy: Ow!

Luigi: Oof!

Mario: Mamameya!

Pikachu: Pika(OW!)

Ness: Watch out! He's Strong!

After that, Ness fell to the ground and Master hand smashed his hand onto him.

Roy: NESS!

Master Hand: HAHA!

Ness:..P..K...Thunder...

Master Hand: HAHA...AH!

Master Hand jumped up and Ness stood up wobling.

Link: Ness!

Ness: Hey guys! I'm Fine! I'm not as weak as I look!

Ness stands up and rushes over to the other smashers.

Master Hand: You will pay for that you little squirt!

Master hand grabs Ness and starts to squeeze him.

Ness: AHHHHHHH!(Goes unconcious)

Master Hand:(Throws Ness onto the ground) HAHAHA!

Link: You Bastard!

Master Hand: Takes one to know one!

Samus:(Starts charging beam)I'll get him!

Captain Falcon: FALCON KICK!

Caption Falcon starts to slide on one foot. He is soon ingulfed in flames as he is moving at a very fast speed. He hits Master hand with his attack.

Master Hand: OWWWWW!

Captian Falcon: HEHE

Master Hand: You will all die!

Master hand started to glow all of a sudden, all of the other smashers ran toward Master Hand with their strongest attacks ready, but they didn't make it over to him in time. Master Hand exploded! All of the smashers(yes, all of them) go caught in the blast and were knocked to to walls at the back. All of the smashers fell unconcious.

Master Hand: HAHAHA That was easy! Wait, 1, 2, 3...there's only 25! Where's the other one?

Ness: YOU BAS))))! PK FIRE!

Ness came up from behind and hit Master Hand with his PK Fire attack.

Master Hand: OWWW! You little brat! Why aren't you unconcious?

Ness: Thank you PSI Magnet!

Master Hand: GERRRRR!

Ness: You will pay for what you did!

Ness used his PK Thunder and hit all of the smashers with the tail of it to shock them into consiousness, then hit the wall with it to destroy it.

All smashers at once: Thanks Ness!

Ness: No prob.

Master Hand: You little brat! You will all die!

Master Hand began to glow again...

Ness: Guys, get around me! NOW!

All of the smashers got around Ness

Zelda: What are you going to do?

Ness: I'm going to risk my life...to save ya'lls

Link: WHAT?

Ness: I'm going to try to make a PSI Magnet big enough to protect us all, but it'l take a lot of energy! I might die!

Zelda: Don't do it!

Ness: I have no choice!

Ness began to launch his PSI Magnet, he got it about half as big as it needed to be before Master Hand exploded! The impact of energy shocked the PSI Magnet and enlarged it to the needed size. Master Hands explosion stopped after about a minute and Ness dropped the PSI Magnet.

Master Hand: GERRRRRRRRRR!

Ness: Ugh...(Falls down)

Zelda: NESS!

Ness didn't move, he didn't breath eaither.

Link: NO!

Samus: That Bastard! I'll kill him!(Begins charging blast)

Roy: Me too!(Starts charging sword)

Marth: Ditto!(Starts charging sword)

All of the smashers got their most powerful attacks ready and charged at Master Hand...

(WARNING! THE FOLLOWING IS A SUPER COOL PICTURE IN YOUR HEAD IF YOU CAN GET IT!)

The smashers unleashed their most powerful attacks all at once. Roy's Fire Flare, Mario's Super Jump, Samus's Blast, Bowser's Fire Blast, and a whole lot of others. Master Hand fell to the ground after the smashers finished the onslot!

Samus: There! That should do it!

Master Hand:(getting up) ugh, you are all bastards! I'll kill you all!

Link: I dought it!

Master hand: Hehe, you haven't seen my most powerful attack yet!

All smashers: WHAT?

Master hand then began to shake a little! He started to shake more violently soon after and started to glow a bright green.

Link: DIE!

Link charged at Master Hand and swung his sword. He hit him with it, but it didn't seem to faze him at all!

Link: Huh?

Young Link: Let's all hit him again!

Samus: Good idea!

Everyone charged their atacks and hit Master Hand with them, but he was unfazed again!

Pikachu: PIKAPIKAPI(What the hell)

Master Hand: Only 1 minute left until you all die!

Link: I'm scared! NOTHING'S WORKING! (Starts to suck thumb)

Fox: Oh shut up! Falco! Let's turn em' into swiss cheese!

Falco: Got it!

Fox and Falco grob their pistols and starts to shot Master Hand very fast with all of their bullets, but nothing happened yet again.

Fox:(Droping gun) No way!

Falco:(Still shooting) DIE!

Fox: Falco! Stop!

Falco:(Keeps shooting) DIE YOU FOOL!

Fox:(Shoots Falco's foot) I SAID STOP!

Falco: OWOWOWOWOWOW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU...YOU...FOX!

Fox: It's not working! And nice insult.

Master Hand: 3...2...1...DIE!

All of the smashers get into their defence positions.

Master Hand: You fools! That will do you no good! This attack will blow you down!

Master Hand started to glow a dark blood red and started to shake again. At this time, Ness woke up.

Ness: Ugh..huh? What's up?

Master Hand: DIE!

Master Hand suddenly self-destructed with the power and pressure of 3 atomic bombs. Every thing nearby was destroyed. The only thing that was left was the walls and the bodies of the smashers.

Master Hand: HAHAHA! That did it! There all dead!

Ness: NO THERE NOT!

Master Hand: WHAT! (Turns around) Y...YOU!

Ness: ME!

Master Hand: YOU! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!

Ness:(Droping PSI Magnet) For me to know and you to not live long enough to find out!

Master Hand:(In head: All of my power attacks can't hurt him! I'll have to hit him with my weak physical attacks!)

Ness: NOW YOU WILL DIE! PK FIRE!

Ness launched his PK Fire attack at him and hit him with it. He was ingulfed in flames in no time flat!

Master Hand: OWOWOW!

Ness: PK FIRE! PK FIRE! PK FIRE!

Ness continued to shoot his PK Fire at Master Hand to kill him!

Master Hand: OWOWOW...ENOUGH!

Master Hand jumps up and grabs Ness!

Ness: Let me go!

Master Hand: Look you little squirt! Because of you, I only have 200 life points left! And I started at 10,000! So now I'm going to kill you before you kill me!

Master Hand uses his powers to scan Ness

Master Hand: You are weak! You only have 50 points left! You started with 1,500! My attacks do at least 55 a piece!

Ness:(In head: Boy! Don't brag about yourself!) (Out load: OH NO!)

Master Hand: DIE!

Master Hand squeezed Ness as hard as he could and slamed him down on the ground as hard as he could.

Ness:(Hitting ground) OWOWOW! (Stands back up)

Master Hand: NO WAY! HOW DID YOU LIVE?

Ness: DIE! PK FIRE!

Ness shot his PK Fire at Master Hand and hits him with it!

Master Hand: OWOWOW! Hey, how did you take away 30 points in one hit!

Ness: Hey dummy!

Master Hand: What?

Ness: I'm good at math! PK Fire!

Ness shot another Pk Fire at him and hit him.

Ness:(In head: Ok, he's at 140 now, so 5 more PK Fire's will do it!

Ness: PK Fire! PK Fire! PK Fire! PK Fire!

Master Hand: OW! STOP YOU LITTLE BASTARD! OW...HOLY SHIT! I'M DOWN TO 20! I HAVE TO END THIS!

Master Hand grabbed Ness and beat him around as hard and fast as he could, then smacked Ness so hard that he flew back and hit the back wall hard!

Ness: OW!

Master Hand:(Scaning)...Your down to 3! Another hit and your dead!

Ness:(In head: He's right! I have to end this now!)

Master Hand: Don't get any ideas, I know the power of all your attacks! Your PK Fire is the only one that can kill me, and that last set of attacks I did disabled it!

Ness: What?...PK Fire!

Ness put his hands in the position of the PK Fire, but nothing happened!

Ness: Uh..oh!

Master Hand: HAHAHAHAHA! Now you can't win!

Ness: Oh no! Well...I didn't want to do this attack.

Master Hand: There's not an attack left in your body strong enough to kill me in one hit, which is all you might get to hit me, if you can dodge this!

Master Hand swung himself back and prepared to hit him.

Ness: PK Thunder!

Master Hand: That won't work!

Master Hand swung his hand forward to hit Ness.

Master Hand: That attack only does 6!

Ness: Come on! Come on!

Master Hand: Your finished!

Though Master Hand was right that PK Thunder only does 6, he never would have expected what was about to happen. Ness looped the PK Thunder _around_ him and hit himself in the butt! Ness was shot forward at over 200 MPH! With electricity behind him!

Master Hand: WHAT THE HE))!

Ness: NOW DIE!

Ness' "PK Slide" and Master Hand's "Super Slap" attacks crashed into one another! The more powerful of the two attacks would be the one that damages. Well, the one with the most powerful attack was...Ness! Master Hand's attack did 23, but Ness attack did 30! Ness hit Master Hand with the full force of that attack and sent him flying back into the wall.

Master Hand: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ness:(Lands on ground, panting) Ha..Ha...I got...ya!

Master Hand started to glow a very bright orange.

Master Hand: I may have been badly injured, but I will kill you!

Master hand began to glow more and more brightly until he was solid white.

Ness:(Gasp) Self-destruction!

Ness looked around for a place to go, he noticed the smashers were all in a circle on the floor.

Ness: If they get hit by this attack, there won't even be a body left!

Ness ran over to them and got into the middle of the circle. He then put up his PSI Magnet, but it only got their feet.

Ness: OH NO! I HAVEN'T GOT ENOUGH POWER LEFT!

Master Hand: I'll be back!

Master Hand exploded! The explosion was big enough that there was no excape! It took over the whole room. The explosion hit the PSI Magnet and when it did, it grew to the size of the room! Ness then shrunk it down to just big enough to cover him and the smashers. After about 1 minute of continues explosion and fire, the room was silent again. Ness dropped his PSI Magnet.

Ness: Now, guys, you should be able to wake up now!

All smashers: Ugh..uh.

Ness: Great! My plan worked!

Luigi: How-a are we alive?

Ness: I revived you all!

Zelda: Really! Thank you!

Ness: No problem!

Roy: How'd you do it?

Ness: Well, weren't you wondering how I was still concious after your big explosion attack?

Roy: Yea!

Ness: Well, (Puts up PSI Magnet) this is called a PSI Magnet, and when ever I get hit hit by special attacks, I don't take any damage! (Drops PSI Magnet)

Roy: WOH! COOL!

Kirby: KAII!(GREAT)

Ness: And, not only that, but the attacks also heal me, too!

Marth: NO WAY!

Ness: WAY!

Pikachu: PIKAPIPIPIPIKA(Well, what happens when you get hit by a physical attack with the PSI Magnet up?)

Ness: That's the down side, if it's up and I get hit by a physical attack, I take double damage for the attack.

Roy: So what's up with Master Hand?

Ness: He said he'd be back, then he exploded!

Marth: Why did he explode?

Ness:(Smiling wickedly) Because I kicked his butt!

Mario: Really?

Ness: Yea! I beat him up!

Samus: Hey Ness, how would you like to be a Super Smasher?

Peach: Great idea!

All other smashers: I agree

Samus: What do you think Ness?

Ness: I would love to!

All Smashers: Horray!

Link:(Looking around room) Oh, well that may all be nice and all, how do we get out of here?

Zelda: Uh...

Peach:(Pointing to wall) There!

All of the smashers look over to the wall to see a hidden door to the outside.

Roy: Uh...yea, I knew that! I was testing, and Peach was smart enough to pass!

Peach: Why you little...(Swings frying pan)

Roy(Get's hit by frying pan) UGH... (Falls uncontious)

5 minutes later

Roy:(Waking up) Ugh, what was that for?

Peach:(Walks away) ...

Roy gets up and the other smashers start to laugh.

Roy: What?

Marth: Your head!

Roy: My head...OH MY GOD!

Peach's pan had some engraving on it, and now it was on Roy, too. Now his head said: Peach's frying pan. Piss me off and you get hit by this!

Roy: Oh man!

Well, after that, the smashers all walked around Zelda and she warped them back home. After about 7 hours of resting, they began to resume their normal, crazy lives in the Smash Mansion! Ness adapted and all was well. Then about a month later, they got a letter in tha mail for them all. It was from Master Hand...

Just wait until the next one...Please R&R. Hope ya'll liked it.


	2. Master Hand's Revenge!

**SMASH WAR!**

Chapter 2:

Master Hand's Revenge

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story or Super Smash Bros.

Roy: Bill...bill...bil...Link, you got a credit card offer.

Link: Gimme!

Roy hands him the paper.

Link: (Stands up) Chuaaaaaa! (Does spin attack, chops up paper)

Roy: ...wouldn't the paper shreder be easier?

Link: ...we have a paper shreder?

Roy: (Cuts eyes) You bought it!

Link: ...oh yea, whoops!

Roy: (Rolls eyes) ...bill...bill... Marth, you won $1,000

Marth: What!

Roy: You won $1,000!

Marth: Give me that! (Takes paper) Hey, this is a bill for $1,000!

Roy: Psyche!

Marth: You little ...! (Walks to item closet, grabs bom-omb) You'll pay for that!

Pikachu: PIKAPI(don't do it!)

Marth: This is for pranking me Roy! (Throws bom-omb)

Roy: Reflection!

Roy put his sword in a slant and started to blink white as the bomb hit him. It hit him and bounced back at twice the power.

Marth: Oh shit!

The bom-omb hits Marth and blows up! He is sent backward 25 feet and into the wall behind him.

Roy: That's what you get for messing with your superiors!

Marth: Ugh...

Roy: (Starts to go through mail again) Bill...hey, there's a letter in here!

Zelda: For who?

Roy: All of us!

Pikachu: Pipika(Really?)

Roy walks over to the couch and sits down, everyone walks over to him. The letter read...

Dear Smashers,

I hope you've had your fun, but it's about to end you little bastards! I know where you all are, and I'm coming for you! I have more power and new attacks, and I'm dying to use them! I'm coming for Ness first!

Sincerly,

Master Hand

Ness: Uh oh!

Roy: ...Well, we better train.

Ness: Where?

Marth: Our battle arena

Roy: Come on Ness, I'll show you.

All of the smashers walk down the long hallway and come to a very big room with these switching floors and areas. The current room had a big screen in the back and a Pokeball on the ground with grass around it and t platforms above it.

Ness: Woh! cool!

Samus: Yea, but watch this.

Smaus walked over to a control panal with many buttons on it. Samus pushed one and it turned the arena into a big, single platform with these 3-D images behind it.

Ness: SWEET!

Samus: Come on, Ness, let's see what you got! (Hops onto stage)

Ness: Wahoo! This is going to be fun! (Hops on)

Voice: Please pick battle type

Ness:(Spins around) PK FI...hm?

Samus: Ness, it's the setup process

Ness:(Blushing) ...oh

Samus:(Smiling and rolling eyes) 3 Stock battle

Setup: Time?

Samus: No

Setup: Items?

Samus: Yes, all at normal apperence percentage

Setup: Information accepted, get ready to Smash!

The platform then lifted up a little and a bright light flashed, then everything was gone except for the stage and the other smashers, which were in a set of chairs behind them.

Voice: 3...2...1...Go!

Samus: Now, prepare to lose! (Begins charging beam)

Ness: What do I do?

Samus: You have to hit me enough to rack up my damage meter, which can be seen on a screen behind you, until I'm high enough on damage that you can hit me one good time and send be fling off the stage and into oblivion. Do that 3 times before I do it to you.

Ness: Ok, well then, you're going down!

Samus: Not! (Shoots beam)

Ness: Woa! Holy Shit! (Gets struck, flys back a little and goes to 26 damage)

Samus: HAHA

Ness: OW! Oh you will pay for that. (Jumps) PK FIRE!

Ness launches his PK Fire at Smaus and makes a direct hit, the tower comes up with Samus still in the middle of it.

Samus: OWOWOWOWOW! (Goes to 28 damage)

Ness: PK FIRE! PK FIRE! PK FIRE! PK FIRE! PK FIRE!

Samus:(Getting struck by all 5) OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW (At 114 damage)

Ness: Now die!

Ness runs up to Samus and slide kicks her hard, she is sent flying back to the open sky then she reaches the end and suddenly blows up!

Ness: Samus! Oh no!

Samus: Nice job!

Ness:(Spins around) Wha..? How are you alive? I saw you blow up!

Samus: This is just a training ground, the blow ups are just to show that I was defeated. I have 2 lives left before I lose.

Ness: ...Cool!

Samus: Die! (Jumps into air)

Ness: Uh oh, not good!

Samus slams into Ness as hard as she can, Ness flies into the air and Samus jumps up and hits him to the side, then lands and starts to charge her beam.

Ness:(Flipping through air) OWOWOW (Hits ground at 94 damage)

Samus: Bye-bye! (Shoots beam)

Ness:(Standing up) Huh...oh hell! (Gets hit) AHHHHH! (Dies)

Samus: Haha

Ness:(On hover platform) Darn it!

Samus: Come on down!

Ness: (Drops off) That hurt!

Smaus: Get ready to repeat it! (Begins to charge beam)

Ness: No! PK Thunder! (Loops snake around to Samus)

Samus: Ow!

Ness: Haha! I hope that hurt!

Suddenly, an item appears...it's a Star Rod!

Ness: What the heck? (Pickes it up)

Samus: Uh oh...!

Ness: I'll hit you with this! HAHA!

Samus: ...

Ness: DIE! (Charges at Samus, but trips and swings the rod down as he fell...it launched a small yellow star out and hit Samus, knocking her back and causing 18 more damage.)

Samus: Ow!

Ness: Cool! (Launches 5 more stars at Samus, alll hit) Woot!

Samus: Enough! (Charges at Ness)

Ness: NO! (Pulls rod over his head. He Suddenly begins to flash for about 3 seconds, then as Samus as right at him, getting ready to strike, he slams it down with such force, that the whole stage shakes and Samus if knocked off the stage at an extremely fast speed)

Ness: Cool...

Samus and Ness fight some more, but Ness wins. The other Smashers fight and train endlessly. Finally, about a week later, there was a loud knock on the door, and a voice that none of them wanted to here...

Ch. 3 will be up soon...sorry that one was so short. please R&R.


End file.
